


Don't mistake my kindness for weakness

by MoonTurkey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crime Fighting, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Hank, Organized Crime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTurkey/pseuds/MoonTurkey
Summary: Everyone thinks that the reserved man next to the infamous mob boss Hank Anderson is his Councillor. Little did these people know that the twink was actually a weapon, walking on two legs. Of course the tall guy, Luther had all the attention to himself. When someone stepped just a tad little bit closer to Hank than it was comfortable, Luther was the one who grunted disapprovingly. Connor merely raised his unwavering gaze up under his long lashes to the violator and waited for the right time to strike.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone thinks that the reserved man next to the infamous mob boss Hank Anderson is his Councillor. Little did these people know that the twink was actually a weapon, walking on two legs. Of course the tall guy, Luther had all the attention to himself. When someone stepped just a tad little bit closer to Hank than it was comfortable, Luther was the one who grunted disapprovingly. Connor merely raised his unwavering gaze up under his long lashes to the violator and waited for the right time to strike. 

Usually Luther's presence solved the situation but sometimes he had to act. More often than not the victim didn't even noticed the knife going through their neck or sink into their heart before they dropped dead.   
The blood spluttered around the office. One rouge drop got onto Connor's face and Hank beckoned him over. Luther picked up the body and left the room, while Connor wiped the blood from his knife. Hank reached a hand for Connor's and pulled him close between his strong thighs. 

Connor stood tall and Hank had to reach up to wipe the droplet down with a leather gloved thumb. His resolve to keep the place as it should be, professional, started to waiver. Eyes fluttering under the touch. 

\- Will you sit down? - asked Hank and Connor went willingly. He belonged there, on Hank's thighs. The smile on Connor's face was only reserved to Hank. Only in these moments by themselves did they allow the privilege of being weak.   
\- I love it when you protect me. I love you, Connor - Hank whispered the words into Connor's neck. 

He unbuttoned the smart suit and shirt and smoothed those down the assassins shoulder. Hank aimed to kiss every freckle he found along the slender body. Every scar that mars Connor's skin. Most of them were a reminder of the time they spent apart. The time before they met. Others were the signs of his love, when he got injured to save Hank. 

Connor closed his eyes to feel Hank's touch as it traveled down his neck, south on his chest reaching a sensitive nipple that stole Connor's breath. Hank's fingers didn't stop there for long. He continued onto the flat stomach, down-down-down to his flies. A flick of his fingers and the button of Connor's trousers were flying through the air. 

There was an indignant sound from Connor.  
\- You will have to get me a knew one.   
\- Of course. Anything for you, my darling - Hank said and got Connor's cock into his hand. - You deserve a reward for saving me.   
\- You know I didn't do it for that - Connor said while resisting an eyeroll.   
\- Oh - Hank removed his hand from the precum leaking cock. - So you don't want me to play with you?   
\- Hank - growled Connor and he couldn't stop himself as his hip jerked forward, searching for friction on Hank's clothes.   
\- Don't you? - Oh he loved to torture the boy. Always sweetly, never forcing him to things that he didn't want to do. Of course some gentle persuasion was not out of the question. - So?   
\- So what? - there was a frown on Connor's face. A little crease between his brows showed that he got annoyed now and Hank smirks. Flicking Connor's nose.   
\- Don't be like that. You know you will get everything that you want, you just… Have to ask!

There was a battle of pride and lust in those deep brown eyes and as Hank hands barely touched his neck, he knew that the war was won.   
\- Touch me! Now! 

And Hank obliged. He got Connor in his hand and started to stroke slowly. Connor dived in for a kiss, and pulled Hank's shirt out of his trousers. Ripping the material as revenge. Hank stood up with Connor in his arms and put the slender body onto his oak desk. Pens and contracts were rumpled under him as he is quickly undressed all the way. Hank slicked his fingers and got to work on Connor's hole. 

The usually quiet man started to whimper and groan under the boss' ministration. He snaked his legs around Hank's hips and pulled him close.   
\- Get on with it - he requested frantically.   
\- You are not ready yet - looked up Hank cautiously. - I might hurt you…  
\- You won't - the absolute trust in the man's eyes swiped every doubt from Hank's mind. Nevertheless he was careful. He might have been the cause of many of the scars on Connors body but he won't hurt him. Never. 

He used the lube liberally and went slowly until he was fully sheathed in the other's body and Connor's eyes rolled back into his skull, mouth agape, breathing uncontrolled. Hank was kissing every spot he could reach and slowly caressed the jumping cock in his hand. He only moved when Connor relaxed a little around him. 

His rhythm was deliberately slow, making the moment last longer. It was not rare that he got Connor this out of control, but whenever they were in a desperate, life threatening situation like today he just had to make sure that he didn't only fucked the younger but made love to him. 

Connor realizing Hank's intents slowed down himself too. His nose was full of the smell of blood, sex and Hank's sweat. And this essence was making him crazy to the point of breaking. Noises were leaving his mouth that he normally would never let anyone hear. Anyone but Hank. He hugged the man to himself, flush against his body. There was really nothing that could get between them. 

Hank's hands were roaming on Connor's body, finding the spots that he liked best. His arms end legs started to tremble as he was getting closer to orgasm. His fingers found solace in Connor's hair and he pinned the man down to the desk as he spilled himself into the other. Connor followed him mere seconds after. 

The fingers in his hair unclasped and started to caress his jawline and mouth. Connor was not letting him go just yet, his legs were holding him in place. He loved the way how Hank was weighing him down.   
\- I love you, Hank. - whispered Connor into Hank's shoulders. Kissing the strong neck. Hank just smiled to himself. Knowing this already.


	2. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets hurt while protecting Hank. - Just some short sweet nothing

Hank only hears the gunshot rather than seeing it but he can see Connor stumble. Which he never does. If he would trip over something that would be elegant and looking like it was intentional.  
But this time Connor stumbles and Hank's cold rough heart stops beating for a minute. He doesn't care that his bodyguards shout after him, that Luther catches his upper arm to get him into safety. He wrenches himself free to run to the love of his life.

Connor looks up at him, not believing that he was shot, then not a minute later his eyes are closing and he starts to fall limply to the ground. Hank reaches him in time to prevent the hard fall, clutching him to his chest, lifting him up and running back to safety.  
He is not letting go of him even in the car back home.   
\- Hold on, Con. Hold on... - he murmurs all the way. Keeping his hand on the wound to prevent any more blood to escape the lithe body.

Markus, the private doctor he keeps in the mansion, not fearing from the boss' wrath, closes the doors of the surgery they built in one of the side wings. He can keep Hank out of the room but can't keep him from waiting in front of that door throughout the operation.  
A few hours later he gets good news. Connor is alive and he will have a fast recovery.

Later when Connor is conscious again, Hank tells him he is fired, but Connor just laughs until his stitches starts to burn, and touches Hank's face.  
\- Did I frighten you big guy? - he asks lewdly and Hank is blushing while kissing him. Connor hums into the kiss and reaches up to snake his arms around Hank's neck when the pain returns.

\- We will talk about this later - says Hank and helps Connor back to the comfortable position he was in before. He caresses Connor's face and sits down next to him, appreciating how alive the other is.


End file.
